50 BAU Prompts
by rosie0522
Summary: Exactly what the title says; rules inside! Rated T to be safe!
1. Rules

**Hey guys! I know, I'm getting ahead of myself, I have like, a million stories going on at once, but I have a little bit of writer's block, and this will help! This is exactly what the title says: 50 random BAU prompts! They can be any pairing, any scenario, but they can only be rated K - T, because I stink at writing M rated stuff! And I just... don't! First fifty reviewers get the prompt of their choice, and as a special gift, both the first and fiftieth reviewers get two prompts! So, really, it's 52 prompts! And no, I will not accept prompts in PMs, because I won't be able to tell when you PMed me! So, have at it! Thanks!**

**-rosie0522**


	2. To KellyBeans02

**Hey everyone! This one belongs to KellyBeans02, our first reviewer! Coincidently, she happens to be my little sister!**

**Prompt: _H__ow about they are all at the club, and Reid is getting hit on by two girls, Morgan standing there, impressed until Garcia offers to dance with him. He agrees, blah, blah, and JJ is having a contest with Prentiss and Hotch that includes... a little vodka. Maybe a lotta vodka. Lol! The whole while, Rossi is drinking scotch after scotch, cheering them all on, calling them wussies and such. Then the next morning, at, like, 4.30, they all get called in! Write their reactions. Except make sure to mention the trademark 'My hair hurts,' from Garcia, and the story telling of Reid that includes some magic but nothing else that happened the night before, and the others with a killer headache, so much that Strauss walks in and when she starts barking order at them, kinda loudly, Prentiss slips and tells her to shut up!_**

**Being unsure of the 'blah, blah' part, here I go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Any copyright infringements are not intended.**

* * *

It was Saturday night, and everyone's favorite BAU team had decided to go out and enjoy themselves, because they had just returned from a particularly stressful, two week long case. The men picked up the women, and they drove in pairs and met up at the club/bar. Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau arrived first. JJ turned the car off and was about to get out, but stopped and said, "Oh! Wait, Spence!"

"What is it?" he asked her, his hand frozen on the handle of his door.

"I need your phone. Garcia made us all promise that we would turn them off and leave them in our cars for the night, so we could enjoy ourselves," JJ explained, and Reid's face cleard itself of confusion. He fished his phone out of his pocket, turned it off, and handed it to JJ, who put it in a plastic bag, along with hers, and put them under the back seats.

"Hey, look! I think it's Hotch and Emily," Reid said, pointing at two figures, a male and a female, getting out of a car across the roadway of the parking lot, three cars down. When they walked into the headlights, the genius and the liaison saw that it was indeed their friends, the boss and the brunette. They got out to greet them.

"Hey Hotch, Emily," JJ said, hugging Emily Prentiss and nodding to Aaron Hotchner, knowing he wasn't the hugging type. Reid did the same. While they four talked for a few minutes, David Rossi joined them, greeting everyone with hugs, even Hotch. They exchanged greetings and Rossi said, "Hey guys. Anyone seen Morgan and Garcia?" He was looking around. The other four looked too, and Hotch broke the silence, saying, "Is that them over there?"

He pointed off to two figures in the distance, who were waving their arms in the group's direction. The five agents decided to go see if it was their friends. If it wasn't, what was the worst that could happen? They were trained FBI agents, after all.

When they reached the two figures, the saw that it was, indeed, their friends, the macho man and the bubbly blonde. Derek Morgan was wearing a tight shirt that flaunted his well-built frame and dark denim jeans, while Penelope Garcia was wearing one of her usual exuberant outfits that consisted of a hot pink skin tight dress that stopped at the middle of her thighs and showed off quite a bit of cleavage. She had paired it with a baby blue jacket, fishnet stockings, three inch high heels, and a pink flower in her blonde, bouncy curls.

The others were dressed closer to Morgan's style. Reid actually went out of his comfort zone a little and had worn a brown t-shirt that said, "Make Way For The Genius" on it, and blue jeans with sneakers. To say he was dressed down was an understatement.

Hotch had on a black, normal sized t-shirt that showed off his muscles, and dark blue jeans. Rossi was dressed in his own classy, Italian style, with dark blue jeans, a brown jacket over a white t-shirt, and hand-crafted leather shoes. JJ was wearing a fitted light pink t=shirt and blue skinny jeans with brown leather cowgirl boots. Her blonde hair had been curled then brushed, to create soft yet noticeable waves. And Emily was wearing a red t-shirt that fit her nicely, with flare jeans and two inch high heeled strappy shoes. The whole group looked ready for a night that would be hard to remember, but also one that they would never forget.

The team walked into the already crowded club and got a table. The men went to get the drinks while the women talked. When the drinks were brought back, everyone sat down and laughed and joked. After about fifteen minutes, Reid and Morgan went up to get everyone's fifth round of drinks, which meant that they were all pretty drunk. JJ had challenged the group to a vodka drinking challenge, but no one except Hotch and Emily had been brave enough to accept. Rossi might have, if he hadn't promised himself to only drink scotch that evening. As they each drank their sixth rounds of shots, Rossi was cheering them on, and jeering at them when they looked like they were going to stop.

"Come on, Hotch! They're only girls! JJ's a small town country girl, and Prentiss' mother probably never even let her near a bottle of anything but champagne!" Rossi said, causing the girls to get riled up.

"Oh, really? Is that how you wanna play, old man?" JJ asked, holding out her arms as though to challenge him. He leaned back a bit, which didn't go unnoticed by Emily.

"What, are you scared of a small town farm girl and a high-class socialite's daughter?" she asked, rising a bit from her chair. "Don't be such a wussy! If you're gonna talk trash, you gotta join us! Don't do the crime if you cant do the time!" This caused the four drunken teammates to laugh hysterically, as if what she had said was the funniest thing they had ever heard.

Meanwhile, at the bar, Morgan and Reid had completely forgotten about the drinks. Two girls, a blonde who looked like a supermodel, and her brunette friend who looked as though she could be on the cover of _Vogue_, had taken notice of Reid, who was looking quite handsome in his non-sweater vest style, and were currently flirting shamelessly with him, and giggled when he couldn't find replies to what they were saying. He appeared to be quite flustered, but nonetheless, a few minutes later he walked out of the bar with one girl on each arm, winking at Morgan on the way out.

Morgan laughed as he watched Reid leave, feeling quite impressed and proud of the genius whom he considered to be his little bro. He ordered two more drinks, one for him and one for Garcia, but when he went to grab hers, a finely manicured hand grabbed it from behind him. He spun around and saw his goddess twirling the straw innocently in her fingers, although her smile and the glint in her eye were anything but.

"Hey hot stuff," she purred in a low voice, licking her lips as she took a sip of her drink. Morgan had to fight very hard to keep a growl from coming out of his mouth.

"I was just gonna bring that to you, baby girl," he replied, smirking at her as she giggled.

"I know, but I couldn't wait. And, I needed to get you away from the team so I could do this," she said, smirking back as she closed the rather small space between them and pressed her lips against his. Morgan knew he shouldn't take advantage of her while she was drunk, but so was he, and his thoughts weren't the clearest at the moment. He took her drink from her hand and put both of them on the bar, then wrapped one arm around her waist while tangling his other hand in her blonde curls to keep her where she was. She moaned a little as he slowly slid the tip of his tounge along her lower lip, begging for entrance. She gladly relented, and their tounges battled for dominance for a few minutes before they broke apart for air, panting.

"Wow," was all Morgan could say as he watched his baby girl smile at him and then gasp as Ke$Ha's song, "We R Who We R," started playing.

"I love this song!" she squealed, and grabbed Morgan's hand. "Come on, Derek, let's go dance!" she said as she dragged a very happy Derek Morgan onto the dance floor. The two danced with each other like nobody was there, the four agents in the contest (as Rossi had finally decided to break his promise to himself and join them) kept trash-talking and drinking, and Reid was at his house, impressing the two ladies with his magic tricks. Eventually, the remaining six team members decided to walk home, seeing as they were all very drunk and were in no state to drive home.

They bid their goodbyes and went separate ways, JJ going with Rossi, because he was the least and she the most drunk, Hotch and Emily going to her house because there was a possibility that Jack was still awake, and Hotch was not going to let his son see his dad like this, and Morgan and Garcia going to her place simply because Morgan was loving drunk Garcia, and was happy to do whatever she said. Eventually, they all fell asleep, all very drunk, no doubt, but all very happy, as well.

* * *

_Emily's Apartment_

The sound of Hotch's cell phone ringing filled the silent apartment, and Hotch grumbled a bit as he sat up on the couch to take the call, while looking at the time. It was four twenty-seven in the morning.

"Hotchner," he groaned into the phone, not even checking to see who was calling.

"Agent Hotchner, are you alright?" came a stern voice from the other end. Hotch's eyes widened as he realized quickly who was calling.

"Yes, Chief Strauss, I'm fine," he said, attempting to sound a little bit more sober as he sat up straight on the couch.

"Yes, well, very good. Do you think you could contact your team and tell them to be at the office in half an hour? We've got a case. I tried to contact Agent Jareau, but she either wouldn't or couldn't answer her cell phone," Strauss said, sounding suspicious.

"Of course, ma'am. We'll all be there," he replied, internally groaning as he rubbed his forehead in an attempt to soothe the pounding headache he had. What had he been doing last night?

"Oh, and contact your technical analyst, as well. She's going to have to come with you," Strauss said, before ending the call. Hotch groaned out loud this time and looked at his surroundings.

_Emily's apartment? _he thought to himself. _How did I get here? _He shook his head a bit, trying to get his thoughts in order, but that only increased the nausea he was feeling. He slowly stood up, thinking back to the previous night. He remembered going to the bar, and JJ challenging him and the rest of the team to a drinking contest, but he couldn't remember past the second round of shots. _I must've drank an awful lot of vodka last night, _he thought as he softly opened the door to Emily's bedroom.

He saw her lying across her bed in the same clothes she had worn the previous night. Clearly, she had passed out on her bed. _Well, _he thought, _at least it wasn't the floor._

"Prentiss," he said loudly, shaking her shoulder a bit to wake her up. She groaned, and said, "What do you want, Hotch? I'm trying to sleep." It was muffled by the pillow she had over her head.

"Strauss called. She needs us at the office in half and hour. We've got a case," he said, to which she only replied with another groaned. He pulled her off the bed this time, and almost laughed at the sight of her ruffled clothes, messy hair, and what seemed to be a bit of drool on her chin. Almost. He was positive he looked just as bad though, so he didn't.

"Fine, just get out so I can get changed, and then I'll call a cab for you," she grumbled. Hotch smiled, shook his head, and left the bedroom, going into the kitchen to make some coffee. A few minutes later, Emily walked out of her bedroom wearing a deep blue short sleeved shirt with a black business jacket over it, and black pants. Her makeup was done and her hair was straightened. She sniffed the air, and Hotch caught a flash of something close to nausea pass over her face before she ran into the living room, away from the cup of coffee that Hotch held out to her.

"Turn it off," she called to him. It sounded slightly muffled, as though she had her hand over mouth, which he assumed she did. "Turn it off!"

Hotch quickly did as she said, and instead grabbed a bottle of water from her fridge. He went into the living room and gave it to her. She opened it and drank it like she was dying and it was the only thing that would save her.

"Oh, why did I drink so much last night?" she moaned, leaning her head against the wall.

"I can call my own cab, Emily," Hotch said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned towards him a bit too quickly, and almost fell. Hotch quickly caught her around the waist and pulled her into his arms before she hit the floor. She caught his gaze, and they looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes before Emily blinked.

"Umm... thank you," she said, shaking her head and clearing her throat. She blushed as she pulled away, fixing her clothes. He watched her, feeling oddly saddened at the loss of contact.

"Don't mention it," Hotch said, before turning, folding the blanket he had used, and putting it on the back of her couch. He then waved to her before setting off to get his car, go home and get changed, then head to the BAU. Emily watched him go, took some aspirin, grabbed a new bottle of water, and headed out to catch a cab to work. She had forgotten: Hotch had driven her home.

* * *

Hotch walked into the room full of hung over profilers and one drunken technical analyst. He greeted them all with a wave, because the room was already tilting, and he didn't think nodding at them would've been smart. Even Reid was hung over, and he had only have five or six drinks! Then again, he usually only had one or two, so...

Strauss walked in, but stopped short. She eyed the team, who were all looking terrible. Hotch had sat down and rubbed his forehead. JJ was leaning back in her chair, legs and arms crossed, eyes closed. Emily was leaning forward, elbows on the table, eyes closed, rubbing her temples. Rossi was leaning on the wall next to the screen, arms folded across his chest, fingers of his left hand pinching the bridge of his nose. Morgan was sitting casually in his chair, his head down, arms crossed with one hand on his forehead. Reid was leaning back in his chair, his head tilted backwards, eyes closed. If not for the mumbles coming out of his mouth, Strauss would've thought he was sleeping. And Garcia was sitting forward, her arms crossed on the table, with her head buried in them. Strauss clapped her hands three times, very loudly, and all agents except Garcia jumped. Strauss realized that she was sleeping. Morgan shook her shoulder gently.

"Baby girl," he said, one hand still gently shaking her shoulder, the other rubbing her back. She woke up, grumbling, and sat up, looking at everyone.

"Ugh, even my hair hurts. How is that even possible?" she said, sitting back as Morgan moved one hand to her shoulder and the other to the table.

"Are you all alright?" Strauss asked, and everyone looked at her as though realizing for the first time that she was there. They all immediately wiped any trace of their major hangovers from their faces, although Garcia did let out a small moan at her sudden movement.

"Yes, of course we are, why wouldn't we be?" JJ answered, looking innocently at her colleagues, although they could all see the pain in her eyes. It was plain as day, in all of their eyes.

"I'm just asking, Agent Jareau. You all seem to be in pain," Strauss said, and was going to continue, but was interrupted by Penelope suddenly running out of the room with a hand over her mouth and her arm over her stomach, almost knocking Strauss over in the process. Morgan went to go after her, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder from Rossi. Instead, JJ got up and went after Garcia while Morgan sat back down. Strauss just stared in shock at them all.

"I want the truth, agents. Someone does not just become violently sick like that without something being wrong! Clearly, it has happened to the rest of you as well, and-"

"Oh, would you just shut up already?!"

Everyone turned to look at Emily in shock, including Strauss herself. Emily just looked back at them with anger on her face.

"What? When she yells, her voice gets higher, and it's only aggravating my headache more!" she said, gesturing around with her hands.

"Well, then, Agent Prentiss," Strauss said, her tone contempt. "Why don't you explain what happened, so I don't have to yell?"

Everyone groaned as Prentiss began the story, getting ready to hear an earful from Strauss when it was over.

* * *

**Ugh, longest one-shot ever! Hope this makes you happy, Kelly!**

**Reviews make me happy, people! Please R&R!**


	3. To Guest Reviewer Kat

**Hey everyone! This one is for guest reviewer Kat, our second reviewer!**

**Prompt: _I want an Emily and daughter story... I can always see Emily being someone's mother. And because there's no chance of seeing Emily as a mother on TV I always love when I read a momma Prentiss story. Motherhood just suits her so much..._**

**Now, without further ado, I give you, Momma Prentiss! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Any copyright infringements are not intended.**

* * *

"Momma! Momma! Momma!"

That was what SSA Emily Prentiss woke up to early on a Saturday morning in December. It was actually alright with her for once. It was Christmas Day, so she was pretty happy. That is, until one of the kids jumped on her foot a bit too hard. She cursed rather loudly. The children immediately stopped jumping on her and sat on their heels, staring at her in shock.

"Momma, you just cuwsed," Morgan Jennifer Prentiss whispered, her big brown eyes going wide.

"I'm sorry, baby," Emily said, holding her hand. "But one of you little troublemakers jumped on my hand very hard," she added, eyeing her only son, James David Prentiss, who was looking anywhere except his mother. "James? Do have something to share with me and your sisters?"

"I'm sowwy, Mommy," her brown haired, hazel-eyed son said, looking very sad. She couldn't help herself. Emily pulled all three of her triplets in for a hug. They all squealed as she tickled them until they were finally able to pull away.

"Merry Christmas, guys," she said, smiling at them. "Why don't you all go put on the outfits Aunt Penny got you while Mommy gets changed, and then we'll have our special Christmas breakfast, okay?"

"Yay!" the three children said, and Morgan and James ran off, but Emily's youngest triplet, Penelope Alexandra Prentiss, stayed back, staring at her mother's hand.

"Mommy, awe you suwe you'we okay? If James huwt you, Mowgan can huwt him back," she offered, making Emily laugh.

"Of course, Penelope. I'm alright. Now, go ahead and get changed. I'll be right out," she replied, giving her black haired, brown-eyed child a hug before she ran off.

Emily stared after her and sighed happily. Each of her children were as different as could be, but were overprotective of each other and their mother at the same time. Brown haired, brown-eyed Morgan took after her namesake, Derek Morgan. When he found out which child had been named after him, he had been a little disappointed she used his last name on a girl, but once he held her, all his disappointment went away and was replaced by love and protectiveness. Emily had seen it right away, which was part of the reason she had made him her godfather, along with JJ as her godmother. Now, little Morgan was learning to be as tough as her godparents, and she loved every minute of it.

Brown haired, hazel-eyed James was the spitting image of his father, John David, who had sadly passed away while at work as a Quantico PD officer three years ago, a week before the triplets had been born. She had named him James David as tribute to both his father and his godfather's deceased son. David Rossi had been extremely happy to hear that part of the tribute, and immediately agreed to be the little boy's godfather. In a surprising move to all, Emily had asked Erin Strauss, whom she had previously dubbed, "The Ice Queen," to be James' godmother. She had explained her reasoning to be that she had wanted to try and make peace between the two mothers, and she thought this was the best way to do it. Erin had been very surprised, but had happily agreed.

Last but not least, black-haired, brown-eyed Penelope was the brightest, happiest child the team had ever met. She loved the outfits that her aunt picked out for her, and she was every bit as smart as her godfather, Spencer Reid. He taught her everything he knew, which was quite a lot, but he also spoiled her, along with her two (yes, two) godmothers, Alex Blake and Penelope Garcia (aka "Aunt Penny"). She was also very into drinking soda, which kept her awake at all times, like her first godmother.

Suddenly, Emily's train of thought was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. She got up, walked out into the living room, and looked into the peephole and smiled. When she opened the door, she heard three simultaneous shouts of, "Aunt Penny!" from behind her.

"Hey guys!" Penelope Garcia said happily as Emily let her in and almost shut the door, before someone gently pushed it back open, and a loud shout of "Surprise!" had her crying happily. Her entire team, including Hotch, Jack, Henry, and Will, had shown up to celebrate the day with her and her triplets. Everyone exchanged hugs, and they all sat down on the floor of Emily's living room, despite the facts that Emily was still in her pajamas and she and her children hadn't had breakfast yet. Presents were quickly passed around, with shrieks of delight coming from the five children and, not surprisingly, Penelope. Emily was having a great time, and she loved watching her kids tear open their presents and laugh and have fun with their family.

_Now this is what Christmas is all about,_ Emily thought to herself. She knew that this was going to be a Christmas they would never forget.

* * *

**I actually had a lot of fun writing this one, I hope everyone likes it! Thanks, Kat!**

**Oh, and before I forget, I know I said the first and fiftieth reviewers get two prompts each. Their second prompts will be the last two chapters!**

**Once again, reviews are like gold to me, guys! Please R&R! I'll try to update soon! Peace out!**


	4. To Guest 1

**Hey everyone! This one is for guest reviewer... um... Guest (lol), our third reviewer!**

**Prompt: _E__mily and Hotch please with children and married life pleasssssse_**

**I, personally, have always liked this pairing, but have never tried to write it, so tell me how I do! It'll be told form Emily's point of view! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Any copyright infringements are not intended.**

* * *

Emily Prentiss was a patient woman, but right now, she was way past _im_patient.

She was waiting for her husband of four years, Unit Chief S.S.A. Aaron Hotchner, to return from Miami, Florida, where there had been a raging gang of serial killers that killed at least twice, sometimes more, each day. It had been two weeks, and when Emily had heard from Morgan that Aaron had gotten shot three times, twice in his vest, and once in his leg, during the final face-off with the unsubs, she had immediately gathered the twins and drove straight to the office. She had been waiting anxiously for her husband's return for two days. She had slept at the office, on the couch in Penelope's office, with her children while the younger woman slept on the couch in Rossi's office. The kids had no problem with it; they were three, and loved adventures. Little Penelope Jennifer was the perfect combination of her namesakes; fun-loving and fashionable, yet very outdoorsy. Her twin brother, Spencer David, was also tough and outdoorsy, but at the same time, he was clumsy at times, and acted like a little gentleman. The only time he wasn't kind and polite was if someone was picking on his sister. He was very protective of her.

Just then, Emily's train of thought was interrupted by the _ding _of the elevator opening. She watched as her team walked out, with Aaron coming last. He had a limp, and seemed slightly out of breath, but other than that, he was fine. Still, Emily let out a cry of relief as she tore across the room and slammed into his chest, wrapping her arms around him like she'd never let go. Their children did the same thing to his legs, and he let out a small grunt as Penelope squeezed a bit too hard on the leg he had been shot in. She le go of him immediately, pulling the kids with her.

"I'm sorry, Aaron, I completely forgot," she apologized, and he chuckled a bit as he stroked her cheek.

"It's alright, sweetheart," he said. He moved his hand down to her slightly swelled stomach. "How're our younger two miracles?"

She smiled sweetly. "They're fine. They are definitely going to want to play soccer like Jayje, though. They've been kicking all day!"

"What about us, Daddy?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"What about you guys?" Hotch asked them with a glint in his eye. He knew what they were talking about.

"I thought we were-" started Spencer.

"-your little miracles!" finished Penelope.

"What? No, you two could never be little miracles," he said, smirking a bit as their faces fell. "Because you're our little troublemaking angels!"

The kids laughed and beamed, and so did Emily. Everyone suddenly heard a voice shout out, "Dad!" before an eight-year-old little boy came barreling into Hotch, who hugged the child tightly.

"Hey, buddy," he said, stroking the boy's back.

"Dad, you'll never guess what happened!" the child said excitedly, pulling back from his father.

"And what was that, Jack?" Hotch asked, curiosity written across his face.

"We played the championship soccer game, and there were five seconds left in the game, and I scored the winning goal! We won!" he said, jumping up and down. Hotch was thrilled for his son.

"That's great, buddy!" he said, messing up Jack's hair a bit before the kid was able to dodge his father's hands. He turned to Emily with pleading eyes.

"Mom, can we go out for ice cream? Please?" he asked, and Emily smiled at him. Hotch decided to amp it up a bit, and he made a pouty face with his hands folded in front of his chest.

"Yeah, can we, Mom?" he begged, and she just rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

"Well... Oh, alright," she said, ruffling Jack's hair behind his ears a bit before he pulled out of her grasp, grabbed the twins' hands, and the three of them ran off to Garcia's office, presumably to ask their godmother if she wanted to come along, while Emily smiled after them.

"I just can't tell him no," she sighed as she watched them enter the tech's lair, leaving the door open enough for the two to hear Garcia's shriek of "Absolutely!" as Jack asked her to go.

"Well, honey, that might not be such a bad thing," Hotch said as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, pulling her into him. She looked up at him.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she asked him with a smile covering her beautiful face. He whispered his answer as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"You were you."

* * *

**I actually had fun with this one too, but would you believe it, I had to rewrite everything because my computer shut off in the middle of the chapter! Urgh! Terrible! This is why I hate laptops! But, oh well!**

**Remember to review! Otherwise it'll hurt my feelings and I'll have to sit on the couch and eat a carton of ice cream like most girls I know do after a break-up! Not that I would know, because I've never had a serious relationship! Single and proud! ;D Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers! Love y'all! Peace out!**


	5. To Draco Lover 91

**What's up, guys? Two updates in one day? You should feel special! Lol! This one is for Draco Lover 91, our fourth reviewer!**

**Prompt: _Garcia and Hotch locked in BAU; secret feelings unveiled. H/G romance please. :) :) :)_**

**I will try my best, but, unfortunately, I have never had a real interest in this couple! I'm more of a Morcia fan, but I'll give it my best shot! Oh, and I'd like to thank everyone out there for all the reviews and feedback! You guys rock! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Any copyright infringements are not intended.**

* * *

The whole BAU team was very hard-working, but none were more so than Unit Chief S.S.A. Aaron Hotchner.

He was currently hard at work in his office, doing paperwork from their last case that should have been done yesterday, and would have been, if not for his son, Jack, having a soccer game that Hotch had to coach. And he wasn't going to miss it for anything. Ever since his ex-wife and mother of his child, Haley, had been killed by the Boston Reaper two years ago, Hotch had tried to be there whenever he could for Jack, trying to make up for all the time he had wasted at work before Haley's death. He felt that he had been working too much, and that was one of the main reasons he and Haley had divorced. He regretted it every single day, and made up for it by being there for his son.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a loud, cheerful, bright laugh coming from the bullpen. He looked up and saw Penelope Garcia sitting on the edge of Emily Prentiss' desk, laughing at something Dr. Spencer Reid had said. He felt his heart warming as he watched her. He had been feeling like this for a while now, almost six months. It had been three years since his last date, which was a year before Haley's death. He had finally stopped grieving right around the time he had started having these feelings for Penelope. He knew he had feelings for her, but he also knew that she probably didn't return them. He was too serious and straightforward for her. And he was her boss. There was just no way she, of all people, would ever return his affections. He sighed.

_Why did I have to choose the one woman that would never, in a million years, fall for me? _Hotch asked himself silently as he returned to his paperwork, his mind still on the beautiful, funny, happy technical analyst sitting out in the bullpen.

* * *

Penelope Garcia was sitting in the bullpen as they discussed the last case the team had been on. She laughed loudly when Reid said that he had no clue who the Cullens were, because their last case had been based upon vampirism, and the password to one of the victims' computers had been 'Cullen.' After she made sure no one was looking, she quickly looked up in the direction of Hotch's office to see if he had noticed. She caught him turning his head back to his paperwork from looking in her direction. She smiled slightly to herself.

Penelope knew that most people she worked with probably assumed that her heart belonged to S.S.A. Derek Morgan, because of their flirting and body language, but they were wrong. Her heart belonged to the one man she knew would never even look her way. Her stoic boss was stern on the outside, but inside, under the mask, she knew that he was a very sweet man. She saw that side come out when he would stop by her office after a tough case to tell her how great she was at her job, or more often, when he was with his precious son, Jack. Penelope loved that little boy like he was her own, and on more than a few occasions, she had caught him calling her 'Mom' when he fell asleep at the office on the rare occasion Hotch brought him to work. It always made her day, and she wished nothing more than to make those words true. But she knew that Hotch was probably not over his ex-wife, and she didn't want to push him or ruin their work relationship by telling him how she felt.

_Yes_, she thought, _I can keep it a secret for a little while longer._

"Garcia?" JJ's voice called her attention back to the present for the time being. They were all looking at her expectantly. Had they asked her a question?

"Um... excuse me?" she asked, her cheeks flaming. They all chuckled, and Morgan repeated, "We're going out to the club tonight. You coming?"

"Umm..." she hesitated, knowing that Hotch wouldn't be going, considering he had all the paperwork to do. "I... don't think so, guys. Not tonight."

"Why not?" Emily asked, truly curious. It wasn't like Garcia to turn down an offer to go clubbing, especially on a Friday night.

"Just... I have a lot of things to do, I need to update my babies, I have to file all your reports into the system, and make sure they're unreachable by anyone but the director, and-" She was cut off by JJ, who held a hand up.

"Okay, okay, we get it. Just, don't stay here all night, 'kay?" she said, raising her eyebrows expectantly. Penelope smiled as she promised she wouldn't, and when the four agents left, she got up, grabbing any trash, and deposited it in the trash can before taking a deep breath and heading up to Hotch's office.

When she knocked, she heard him say, "Come in." As she walked into his office, closing the door behind her, she nearly gasped out loud at the amount of papers on his desk. He looked up, and surprise could clearly be seen on his face as he said, "What can I do for you, Garcia?"

"Um... well, the rest of the team went out to a nearby club, and I saw you sitting here all alone, and I figured, maybe you'd want some company?" she said, making it sound like a question. "I mean, I understand if you'd rather be alone, I can go, I probably should, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt-" She started, but she was interrupted by Hotch actually chuckling a bit at her rambling.

"No, Penelope, it's perfectly alright. You can stay, if you'd like," he said, gesturing to a seat next to his, behind his desk. "I could use some sort of distraction." She blushed and sat down next to him in the proffered seat, and an awkward silence began. He broke it by clearing his throat and saying, "Thank you for thinking of not letting me sit here alone all night. Are we the last two here?"

She nodded, saying, "Yes, sir." He smiled a bit.

"While we're alone, you don't have to call me 'sir' or 'Hotch,' Penelope," he said. "Just call me Aaron."

"Of course, si-" she started, but stopped herself, "Aaron. We're the only two left. And how can you stand this?" she asked him, rubbing her arms as she shivered. "It's so cold in here!"

Hotch immediately felt bad and quickly grabbed his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders gently before getting up to turn the heat up. She looked at him with question marks in her eyes as she said softly, "Thank you." He nodded, and they began to have a conversation about random topics. She found that talking to him behind closed doors was very easy.

It was around eleven thirty by the time either one of them checked the time. They both stretched and yawned, and Penelope went to get her stuff, but came back a few moments later in a panic.

"Aaron, I don't have my keys, I left them in my car, and I just checked, and the doors are locked!" she said, sounding worried, and his eyes became wide.

"Are you sure they're locked?" he asked, and she nodded. "Dammit! I don't have my keys either, because they're in _my _car."

"So... we're locked in here? All night? With no way out?" she asked, secretly a bit happy at the prospect of spending the night with Aaron Hotchner. He nodded, and she felt her panic level rise a bit. It wasn't as if she hadn't ever spent a night at the office, but it was by herself and by choice. Not by there being no other option. Right now she felt as though the walls were starting to close in on her, and it must've showed on her face, because Aaron quickly walked over to her and took her hands, leading her over to the couch. He sat next to her, still holding her hands, and said, "Penelope, calm down. Everything is alright, just talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling."

She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "I feel like the walls are closing in on me," she admitted sheepishly.

He took a deep breath, leaned in, and whispered to her, "Let me help you." Then he pressed his lips against hers.

She was shocked for a moment, but soon melted into the kiss, and responded with a fervor he hadn't thought her capable of. It was mind-blowing. It took away every insecurity or doubt they had ever had, and they lost themselves in it. He hesitantly ran his tounge along her bottom lip, and she immediately gave him access to her mouth. They battled for dominance for a few minutes before they broke apart, panting.

"Wow," was all he could say as looked into her eyes. He saw nothing but pure, unadulterated love in their chocolate depths.

"I always thought..." she began, but trailed off. He grabbed her hands again, and lifted her head with a finger under her chin.

"Always thought what, Penelope?" he asked her, curious.

"It's just that... you were always to stern and tough, I never thought you would ever feel the same way about me that I feel about you," she said, smiling a little. He chuckled, and she gave him a confused gaze. "What is it?"

"I thought the same thing about you. I always thought that you found me too stern and stoic to ever return my feelings," he said, and she actually grinned this time.

"I never thought that. Especially when you're with Jack. You're so tough on the outside, but inside, I know you're a very caring, kind, loving man who just needs to be loved back," she said, and he laughed as he hugged her closely.

"I know it might be a bit too soon for this, but I need to say it. I love you, Penelope Garcia, and I would be honored if you would be my girlfriend," Aaron said, and she gasped as she smiled at him.

"I would love to," she said, "And I love you too, Aaron Hotchner."

He kissed her once more, and they laid on his couch, her head resting on his chest with her hand on his abs, and his arm around her shoulders. They fell asleep like that, for the team to find them the next morning, and them to be awoken by shrieks of happiness from the girls. They didn't care. They had found the one thing they both desperately wanted and needed.

Each other.

* * *

**This was kind of hard for me to write, in case you can't tell, but please let me know what you think of it! Hope it pleased you, Draco Lover 91!**

**Reviews, people! Let me fall asleep with a smile on my face! Peace out!**


	6. To tannerose5

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for a bit, I didn't have access to a computer! Lol! This one is for tannerose5, our fifth reviewer!**

**Prompt: _I am one of the few remaining readers that love Emily and Reid together. I realized that, 10 years ago, the age difference would have made a great difference, but now. I don't think it would matter. Since you mentioned no "M" rated stories, it could be them working up to that. Humor could be a big part. Emily would have to teach Reid the finer things of humor._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Any copyright infringements are not intended.**

* * *

"So, wait, let me get this straight; it's about this human girl who moves to a small town that just so happens to be the residence of a family of vampires, who all have mates except the most handsome one, and he falls in love with her, pushes her away, brings her back, and then she gets threatened, so they run away to Phoenix, and she thinks the guy after her has her mom, so she has a sudden stroke of bravery and goes to save her, and finds out she's not really there, and he bites her, then the vampire family shows up, and saves her, then they go to prom to end it?" Dr. Spencer Reid asked his co-worker, sounding confused.

"Yep. And there's still three other books, and four other movies," S.S.A. Emily Prentiss replied, smirking at Reid, who looked baffled.

"How do they drag him making her a vampire through three other books?" he asked, and this time, it was Emily who was baffled.

"How did you-" she started to stutter, but he interrupted her.

"He was bound to give in to her eventually, one way or another," Reid answered offhandedly, looking at his laptop screen. Emily just stared at him. It never failed to amaze her how Spencer could just blurt one of the largest things in cases or books or movies and not realize that he had done it.

She was jolted out of her reverie by the beeping of her digital watch, signaling the end of the work day. She stopped the alarm, gathered her papers, and stood next to Reid's desk. "Coming?"

"No, I don't think so. I've still got a lot of paperwork and-" Reid started, but Emily scoffed in a way that made him look up. "What?"

"You actually think you have a choice in the matter, Dr. Reid?" She chuckled, and he looked baffled.

"Reid, we're leaving, and you're coming to my house so we can watch the movie adaptation of _Twilight._" Emily said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of his chair. He went along willingly once he had been given the chance to turn off his computer and gather his things.

As they got in the car, Reid asked, "Why, exactly, are we doing this?"

"To show you how the other side of fiction works," Emily smirked as she put the car into drive, and they were off.

* * *

_"But Mom, I suck."_

_*Gasp* "You do not suck."_

_*Chuckle* "See, now that's my favorite part."_

Emily jumped as, out of nowhere, the vampire after Bella (the main character of _Twilight_) slammed her against the wall of the dance studio. She grabbed onto Reid's arm, and when blood began to show, she buried her face into the crook of his neck. No matter what she saw at work every day, for some reason, she couldn't find the courage to see it in a movie. Reid put his arm around her, and his other hand rested in hers. He pulled it free and turned the movie off with the remote. Emily looked up at him.

"What'd you do that for?" She asked, confused again.

"It was scaring you. I don't like it when something scares you," Reid said, finally gaining some courage. He was about to leave, when he heard Emily's voice coming up behind him. He turned around, and suddenly felt Emily's lips pressed against his own.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. She moaned a bit, and he held her tighter. When they finally broke apart, she looked into his chocolate brown eyes, and said breathlessly, "Thank you."

"For what?" He wondered out loud, just breathless at the sight of her flushed cheeks and dark brown eyes.

"For being you," Emily said, kissing him once more as he kicked his bags away, ready to start their little piece of forever.

* * *

**Again, super sorry about the late update, you have every right to yell at me, but keep those prompts coming, because I am back! Hope you like it! Please review!**


	7. To Guest 2

**Hey everyone! I know, I swore I would update quickly, and I feel absolutely terrible! But here's your next chapter! And, if I don't update again within a week, I want y'all to flood my PM box with PMs tellin' me to get my butt in gear! This is for our sixth reviewer, Guest!**

**Prompt: _So Reid overhears a member (or several, it doesn't matter too much) of the team saying that they find him annoying or something else insulting, and it really hurts him. He acts really off for the next couple of days (avoids that person, doesn't spout off many stats, etc), and the team worries. Eventually there's a blowout confrontation and it gets fixed after that. It could be a misunderstanding or maybe the person went on to say how they love him anyways despite all the statistics and stuff. They talk and the person realizes how hurt Reid's self confidence is, esp because of all the stuff that happened in high school, and then all is made better :D _  
_ Preferably the person is not Blake or Seaver or one of the newer-ish members, if that makes any sense? A team member that has been around for a while would be preferable_  
_ Thanks!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Any copyright infringements are not intended.**

* * *

Dr. Spencer Reid thought many things about himself. Smart, yes. Kind, yes. A bit clumsy, yes. But never annoying.

That was why, when he strolled into the break room to get some coffee on Monday morning, he was shocked to overhear a conversation between a few members of his team, explaining reasons of why they found him annoying.

"...I mean, seriously, the way he just rambles on and on, it really gets irritating," he heard SSA Emily Prentiss say with an air of annoyance.

"I know. I mean, does he have to constantly spout out random facts? It's so weird," SSA Derek Morgan replied, sipping his coffee nonchalantly, as though he didn't realize that what he just said could've hurt the BAU's resident genius's feelings. And did.

Reid was shocked, and very hurt. His team, the people he considered to be family, didn't like him? _Have they been pretending this whole time?_ he asked himself. He slowly walked away, completely (and almost impossibly) forgetting about his normal morning dose of caffeine. He walked to his desk, and sat down quietly. The rest of the team joined him in the bullpen a few minutes later, including Prentiss and Morgan, smiling and laughing like the conversation they had just had wasn't important.

"Hey, Pretty Boy. Didn't see you come in," Morgan said, nodding to him as he set a cup of coffee down on Reid's desk. "Thought I'd surprise you, but I guess that idea's out the window!"

"Maybe you need to practice your profiling skills a bit more, Morgan," Prentiss (he refused to think of her as Emily now) joked. "I clearly saw him walk in, with his nose so deep into _The Battle of Life _by Charles Dickens that he ran right into Hannah Newmark from the Terrorism Division."

"Thanks, Morgan," Reid said, trying to sound normal, but failing miserably. The others, however, failed to notice. JJ came into the bullpen with a file.

"Please tell me that ain't another case, JJ," Morgan groaned. For some reason, this made Reid a bit mad. They weren't just little things that could be shoved aside for later. These were people's lives they were talking about, and if Morgan didn't feel like doing cases as much as he should, then maybe he didn't belong in the BAU.

"It might be in a minute. Sorry, guys, but we're going to San Antonio, Texas to catch a child killer." JJ shivered a bit, then went up to Hotch's office. The team gathered their things, and walked to the round table room to get briefed.

* * *

_(A Week Later)_

The team had just gotten back from the San Antonio case. It was sickening, one of those cases that made the team question how they were still standing here with all the things they saw. The killer had been molesting the children, then slowly dipping them in acid to kill them slowly. Stupid sociopaths.

And all week, Reid had been quite out of character. He hadn't spouted out any facts, or been as cheery as he usually was, or even said anything at all, really, unless it pertained to the case. The team was worried.

"Hey, anyone else wanna go and erase their memories of the past week with me and Em at the bar?" Morgan asked as they all put their stuff away.

"I'll go," said JJ, raising her hand metaphorically.

"I'm in. Jess has Jack for two more nights anyways, so why not?" said Hotch, who had been haunted along with JJ by this case, constantly thinking about their own children.

"I'll go, too. That was terrible," said Rossi, referring to the case. Reid remained silent, hoping nobody would notice, but Morgan did.

"How 'bout it, Pretty Boy?" he said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Reid just shook his head.

"No, I'm alright," he said, not really wanting to hang out with them, in case he started to annoy them again.

"Come on, Reid, it'll be fun," Prentiss whined. He didn't really want to talk to her, either. The rest of the team started to join in, until Spencer couldn't take it anymore.

"No!" he shouted, and everyone stopped and looked at him in shock. Emily reached out to him, and started to say, "Reid, is everything-" but he cut her off.

"Stop, Prentiss. Just stop. I heard you and Morgan's little conversation last Monday in the break room. It really hurt. If you guys thought I was annoying, why didn't you just come out and say it to my face?!" he exclaimed, glaring at both Prentiss and Morgan. They both looked shocked.

"Reid..." Prentiss said, speechless. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were listening. But if you had stayed to listen to the rest of our conversation, you wouldn't have felt as hurt. We continued on to say that, at least, what I said, was that even though you are a bit annoying sometimes, you're still a great person. You've got a great personality, a great sense of humor, and a real gift with magic. I love you like a brother, Spencer, and I wouldn't change you for the world."

"The same goes for me, Reid. You can be a little aggravating at times, but you're also the best little brother I've ever had. I've been really worried about you this past week, and if I had known this was it, I would've apologized a long time ago. Please come with us, so we can make it up to you." Morgan was pleading. With Reid. He smiled a bit.

"I don't know..." he said, and watched the desperation a bit before smiling wide. "Alright, I'll go." The team cheered and gathered around him as they left. This was going to be a good night.

* * *

**I'm serious about the PM thing! :) Please R&R!**

**P.S. Who else loves Kate Callahan on CM now?! Like, she kicks butt!**


End file.
